Bara (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"I don't need your help... But you need mine." Background Bara originates from somewhere within the Tangled Woods, although he has never specified where, likely because he did not fit in with the vanity that runs rampant in his father’s clan. That does not mean that he does not have some of their attributes, such as his slightly mellower attitude, considering that he is a mirror. When he was young, he left his father’s clan, and instead headed out of the Shadowbinder’s realm, finding no real attachment to Her and Her ways. It was only a few days of wandering before he was found by a hunting party from Fukutsu no Seishin, which took pity on the shivering young mirror and offered to bring him back. He ignored them and continued hunting for food himself, but trailed them back at a distance, although it is likely that the Arcane clan knew that he was doing as such, although they never admitted it. He launched a small raid on their supplies, realising that it was the only way he was going to find food, but was caught by a laughing Tundra that promptly pulled him under his wing - literally - and told him in no uncertain terms that he was one of them now. Bara felt that he had little choice but to agree, and quickly realised that this clan was far more humble than the one where he was born. While he despaired at hunting, he did not give up and, after several unsuccessful escapades, finally brought back his first kill. That was the trigger and from then on he prioritised hunting as his main duty for the clan, making sure there was always enough meat on hand for his fellow clan-mates to eat. He does not know when he became so attached to them, but he knows that he’ll never leave. Personality While normally mellow, if provoked Bara will slip into the savagery that his breed is known for. He is extremely protective of the clan as a whole, although he prefers to call them his ‘pack’ because they are far more close-knit as a ‘family’ than he found his parent clan to be and does not like to associate the two. One trait that does stand him apart from most is his individualistic nature. He does not like to be reliant on others, but is more than happy to be relied on, which is his main reason for staying with them. He tries not to be vain, but he does like to show off when he makes a particularly spectacular catch and it is starting to show in the trophies that he wears. Role Within The Clan Bara is the clan’s head hunter and spends most of his time away from the lair on hunting trips, sometimes solo, sometimes accompanied by other dragons. He does not mind either way. When he is not out hunting he tends to patrol the borders of the clan’s territory to keep it safe although he is occasionally enticed back in by his daughter to help with the hatchlings. Appearance As the clan's hunter, Bara wears his scars with pride, knowing that if he did not have them, he would not be the successful hunter that he is, and so is always happy to explain to enthralled hatchlings the story behind each one. One of the only clan members to wear any real ornamentation, he used the leftovers of some of his kills to make drapings for his wings to both show off his prowess, and assist in camouflage, with a necklace just for show. Abilities Magic Bara’s magic is purely instinctive, although those instincts now appear to commonly appear while he’s hunting to allow him to remain unnoticed until it’s too late for his prey to avoid him. Mêlée For his size, Bara’s physical strength is impressive. Unlike most Mirrors he does not hunt in a pack and so has instead worked out methods of achieving the same results single-clawedly. His speed and endurance is very high, and he will use his wings to assist with long leaps, although he only flies as an absolute last resort, particularly as he has bound them with the skulls of some of his kills. Relationships Miko WIP Tsubomi WIP Gladys This Guardian appears to be convinced that he is her Charge and nothing that he has said or done has managed to convince her otherwise, to his annoyance. She insists on accompanying him on all his hunting trips and while he used to always give her the slip with his Shadow abilities he eventually decided that it wasn’t worth it and is now teaching her to hunt so she doesn’t keep chasing all the prey away. Somewhere along the way they also became mates, and although Bara can complain about it, there is no sincerity in his words. Tora WIP Trivia * Bara (薔薇) is Japanese for rose Category:Hunter Category:Shadow Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Male